Nothing Long Term
by Terriah
Summary: You really are sweet Doctor, but I wasn't suggesting anything long term." The Doctor and Amy embark on a doomed affair. 11xAmy


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Just as a side note, did anyone see the Doctor Who confidential episode after this one? It shows you a one take of the kissing clip where the Doctor really does kiss her back! Anyway!**

**

* * *

**

"You really are sweet Doctor, but I really wasn't suggesting thing…" she had raised her eyebrows suggestively, "long term."

* * *

And that was how it began, the Doctor mused as wrung the water out of his clothes. A simple agreement. Nothing decisive. Nothing that should have led to this.

"A year," Amy had said, "That's all. Just a year." And he like a fool had agreed. He didn't stop and think what the consequences would be.

At first it had resulted in occiasonally kisses when the moment arose. Some soft and gentle like when they watched the Rehein Star die. They sat on the edge of the TARDIS door way, their legs hanging into space. Amy had turned, a tear running down her face as she mourned the Star's passing. He'd kissed her then. Gentle and soft. More of a gesture of comfort and of friendship then of love or lust.

But others. They were all passion and fire, when having just escaped death or saved the world. Once, Amy had grabbed his face in her hands and kissed every inch, scolding him angrily for going into the Grangred's lair alone. He ran his hands along her body to check for missing limbs which quickly turned into just feeling for the sheer pleasure of it all. They had ended up starring at each other, inches apart. Amy's skirt hitched up to her thigh and the Doctor's shirt hung undone.

The Doctor remembered the first time. The first time he had realised he could truly fall for this girl. They had been arguing in the library and she had thrown a book at him. Not any old book, but a really old book. He'd backed her up against the shelves, his eyes burning angrily. She'd bit her lip in a _What you going to do about it?_ way and he cracked. He'd crashed his mouth down onto hers in something of a vicious onslaught and she gave everything back. Each touch burned at his skin and when she began undoing his trousers he didn't stop her.

That was the first time the Doctor had sex with Amy Pond. From then on in it became a regular occuarance. Never the same, feeding off different emotions and yet the Doctor knew it had to end.

They lay in the console room in a heap on the floor, their cloths a drift. Amy ran her fingers through his hair, idle and peaceful. "I thought this wasn't supposed to be long term," he had stated quietly. He felt her kiss his head gently and smiled.

"No," she had murmured, "I guess not."

From then on it had lingered in the air. The unspoken words that it all must end soon. Amy grew distant. She rarely smiled and her eyes were often sad. Then one day she came into the Doctor's room and took his hand in hers before gently pressing her lips to his in the simplest of kisses. He had smiled, bemused by this change of mood and had hoped that his Amy was back. She'd left him then, on the pretence of making a cup of tea.

When she didn't return, he had been worried. He searched the kitchen, her room and finally library. That was where he found her.

She was floating face down on the pale water of the swimming pool, her long glorious red hair fanning out behind her. He had jumped clumsily into the pool, wading frantically over too her.

"Amy," he had whispered, "No please…" He turned her over and quickly took in her albastor skin and still chest. "You are not allowed to leave me yet!" He cried, beating her chest with one fist. It had the desired effect. She coughed and spluttered. He had sobbed then, clinging to her body, telling her over and over what an idiot she was.

It was only as he pulled her out and laid upon the chaise lounge that he realised it was his fault. So as he wrung out his clothes, he waited for her tell him why.

"Our years nearly over," she croaked, tired and resigned. "I couldn't go back to before." The Doctor found himself drawn to the half drowned girl and took her in his arms.

"I am not worth dying for," he told her firmly, rocking her body gently. She let out a bitter laugh.

"Maybe not. But after you, life isn't worth living."

The Doctor didn't say anything. Because he knew it was true.

* * *

**I know I know, a bit morbid and short but again just a little something.**

**Now I really must go to bed.**

**Night!**

**Terriah.**

**x**


End file.
